Llámame por tu nombre
by ScarletSkyMisa
Summary: Le molestaba. Le provocaba unas ganas terribles de morderlo hasta la muerte. Porque nadie se había atrevido en mucho tiempo en llamarlo de forma tan casual, con tanta confianza. Mucho menos, con nadie había sentido que con sólo pronunciar su nombre, fuera capaz de dejarlo indefenso. Hibari Kyoya era todo menos un ser indefenso. D18


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío, es de Amano Akira. Hago esto con motivos de entretenimiento._

.

" _ **Llámame por tu nombre"**_

" _¡Kyoya!"_

Su nombre. Era simplemente su nombre. Pronunciado de forma jovial, con una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con el mismo sol y dejarlo más aturdido que un golpe directo, torpe, sin orientación y con la sensación de que su pecho se desgarraba. Dicho de la misma manera que cualquiera usaría para nombrar a un precioso amigo o una amada persona.

Le molestaba. Le provocaba unas ganas terribles de _morderlo hasta la muerte_. Porque nadie se había atrevido en mucho tiempo en llamarlo de forma tan casual, con tanta confianza. Mucho menos, con nadie había sentido que con sólo pronunciar su nombre fuera capaz de dejarlo indefenso.

Hibari Kyoya era todo menos un ser indefenso. Se lo demostraría las veces que fuera necesario, frunciendo el ceño, peleando, luchando. Así, hasta que sus huesos se rompieran y su voluntad fallara.

* * *

Al principio, fue simplemente adrenalina. Quizá acompañada también con una curiosidad por cuan diferente podía ser un extranjero. El cabello rubio, la piel bronceada, los ojos que aunque oscuros parecían llenos de vida, el porte, su forma de hablar, su actitud. Todo era nuevo, todo gritaba extraño, y si no fuera porque ese extraño era capaz de dar una pelea de ensueños, Hibari sólo hubiera pasado de él mientras arqueaba una ceja por lo diferente que era.

Resultó que podía vencerle.

Que el llamado Dino Cavallone, era capaz de vencerle. Dejarlo cansado, abatido, de rodillas incluso. Le hirvió la sangre, de ira y expectación. Quería derrotarlo y a la vez quería que ese juego de pelea no terminara. Quería machacarlo y a la vez quería seguir admirando sus rápidos movimientos y ataques. Quería destruirlo y a la vez protegerlo, para que nadie, nadie además de él, tuviera el placer de luchar a su lado.

Tantas contradicciones que dejó pasar en su momento, sin darle importancia.

No le dio importancia cuando una parte de sí se sintió aliviado de verlo sano y a salvo en el futuro apocalíptico para Vongola de los Millifiore. No le dio importancia a la sensación de aprehensión en su pecho cuando fue a él, incluso antes que a Tsunayoshi, quien fue a ver primero luego de que los herbívoros con dientes escondidos de los Shimon machacaran su orgullo. No le dio importancia a las palabras de Fon durante las batallas del arcoíris sobre su nada discreta _obsesión_ por el Haneuma.

O al menos, hasta que notó que los otros herbívoros utilizaban a Cavallone para convencerlo, para calmarlo, para aplacar su ira y hablar con él. Fui ahí cuando captó su nueva situación.

¿En qué momento sucedió que no importaba que, Dino era capaz de controlarlo?

¿En qué momento pasó que podían llevar una conversación, incluso amistosa, luego de terminar cansados, ambos magullados y heridos, mientras el sol les quemaba la piel después de una sesión de entrenamiento?

¿Y las visitas espontaneas? ¿Y la sonrisa que se formaba de forma inconsciente e inevitable en sus labios cuando estaban juntos?

¿En qué momento cayó tan bajo como para sentir lo que los herbívoros llamaban "emociones"?

* * *

Cuando Cavallone tuvo que regresar a Italia, Hibari sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Una horrible sensación que hizo que se le pasara por la mente abrirse el abdomen (sí, algo como el _harakiri_ ) para ver si de esa manera podía liberar el nudo que se le formaba cada que pensaba que ya no lo vería tan seguido.

Otra solución sería que lo matase antes de que se fuera, sólo para evitarse los indeseables pensamientos que vendrían con su partida. El típico y molesto "¿Cómo estara?", el deseo de volver a verlo para pelear, para decirle lo mucho que le enfurecía perder su presencia ya constante, para demostrarle que no era nadie y que podía deshacerse de él si lo quería.

Todo eso a la vez.

La opción del harakiri le parecía la mejor. Tal vez así, hasta lograría que ese caballo insolente se sintiera culpable por irse.

Que débil. Que herbívoro se había vuelto.

– Cuando todo esté listo, nos veremos de nuevo en Italia – le dijo aquella vez, con esa misma sonrisa de siempre – Cuando Tsuna decida ocupar su puesto y regresar la familia a como era en el principio. ¡Ustedes tendrán que estar con él!

Cuando Sawada se decidiera. Entonces, todos los guardianes -incluyendo él mismo, aunque no recordaba nunca haberse convertido en uno- tendrían que mudarse a Italia.

En respuesta, simplemente gruñó mientras Dino reía y se tomaba el descaro de despeinar sus cabellos negros.

Curiosamente, Tsunayoshi no tardó tanto en decidirse como Hibari pensó que lo haría. Influencia de Vongola Primo y lo mucho que terminó admirando y apreciando a su ancestro, quizá. Seguía siendo demasiado blandengue y tierno, pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Aun así, habían sido cinco años. Y las circunstancias del reencuentro no fueron, lo que se diga, una delicia.

* * *

— ¿Podrías hacerlo?— la voz por el teléfono, aunque trataba de aparentar fortaleza, era claro que titubeaba. No necesariamente por miedo a con quien estaba hablando, sino por preocupación de la situación. Después de todo, ese asunto podía terminar con la muerte de su querido _hermano mayor_ , como Sawada ya empezaba a llamarlo — Tú eres quien más lo conoce, y tu fortaleza es esencial para-

— Lo haré — respondió, interrumpiendo. Del otro lado de la línea, Tsuna suspiró de alivio.

— Bien — continuó — Reborn se encargará de encontrar un boleto de avión para Italia lo más pronto posible. Los demás y yo iremos después — se notaba que le dolía no irse de inmediato, pero no podía abandonar Japón todavía. Deberes o algo por el estilo — ¿Hibari-san?

— ¿Hmn?

— Gracias.

* * *

No había cambiado mucho.

Si acaso, su peinado ahora se parecía más al que le había visto a su yo del futuro hace ya unos años -aunque claro, era lógico, ese ya era el _futuro_ -.

Dino lo recibió en el aeropuerto como un niño emocionado. Lo abrazó, lo levantó mientras le daba vueltas, rio. Y demasiado _"¡Me alegra volver a verte!_ " y _"¡Espero que te guste Italia!_ " y el mismo _"¡Kyoya!"_ que lo hacía perder los sentidos.

Pero no todo era igual.

Tal vez era porque estaba demasiado atento -nada anormal, lo habían enviado ahí para _protegerlo_ , tenía que estar alerta-, pero ahora notaba un deje de tristeza en esas radiantes sonrisas, un brillo de ira en sus ojos, y de vez en cuando, un ceño fruncido cuando el jefe Cavallone se perdía en sus pensamientos. Claro, apenas volteaba a ver a Kyoya y recuperaba toda su elocuencia infantil, pero ahora Hibari era capaz de ver más allá de eso.

Ahora podía ver una parte de él más escondida. Y eso le ocasionaba temor y, ¿por qué no admitirlo? _Excitación_.

De nuevo, empezaba con las contradicciones.

* * *

La mansión Cavallone era grande, esplendorosa y hasta acogedora. Durante todo el tiempo que tuvo que quedarse ahí para fungir su misión como una especie de guardaespaldas mientras investigaba por su cuenta porque razón una familia enemiga quería asesinar a Dino con tanto ahínco, terminó perdiendo más su mente de lo que ya la había perdido años atrás.

El maldito del Haneuma tenía la culpa.

No podía seguir su ritmo, sus cambios, las sensaciones que le producía que eran mil veces más fuertes que antes. ¿Eran las condenadas hormonas las que ocasionaban eso?

¿Era la intención de Dino jugar con él de esa manera?

El catalizador que inició todo fue un accidente. Durante la recepción de unos invitados de los cuales había grandes sospechas de estar involucrados en la operación a gran escala de matar a Don Cavallone, Hibari terminó con un Dino que lo arrinconaba en una esquina de la habitación y lo cubría con su cuerpo mientras una cortina larga de color vino evitaba que los vieran.

El plan era espiar a través de la puerta. Hubiera sido más fácil con ayuda de un ilusionista, el mismo Mukuro se había ofrecido a ayudar bajo sorpresa de todos. Sin embargo, Hibari odiaba a los ilusionistas y se negó a aceptar la cooperación de uno, aunque fuera otro que no fuera Rokudo.

No salió como lo esperaban. Una discusión unos minutos antes sobre lo _caprichoso_ que era Kyoya los hizo perder el tiempo, y cuando los invitados entraron a la habitación, Dino lo jaló hacia la esquina, bendijo esas cortinas largas, y se apretó fuertemente contra él. Después de todo, los otros no debían de notar ninguna deformación en la cortina o serían descubiertos, entre más juntos estuvieran, mejor.

Fueron unos minutos, pero se sintieron como siglos.

La respiración agitada de ambos se mezclaba con el calor que ocasionaban sus cuerpos juntos, haciéndolos sudar y estremecerse. Y Hibari no podía, _no podía_ aguantar.

El cuerpo del contrario rozándolo, su aliento que le hacía cosquillas en sus labios, sus manos tan cerca de su cadera, el cabello rubio que ocultaba la mirada ajena. Sintió nauseas, sintió su ser estremecer, olvidó por completo la misión y se quedó estático, mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar un sonido que bien podría pasar por un _gemido_. Eran tan asfixiante, tan tentador, tan deseable. Perdía la razón.

Cuando Dino lo miró a los ojos, supo que estaba, oficialmente, jodido.

— Oh, _Kyoya_ — susurró, cerca, tan cerca. Hibari intentó moverse, perder su mirada, pero no pudo. Estaba petrificado, como si hubiera visto a la mismísima Medusa — _Kyoya…_ — y su voz, y su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa forma. Estaba al borde del colapso, del abismo. Tanto que no le importó, se acercó más, se apretó más contra él, quería sentirlo cerca, quería sentirlo _más_. Dino se sorprendió, pero no se movió.

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, la voz de Romario los regresó a la realidad.

Tan perdidos estaban en ellos mismos que no se dieron cuenta cuando los invitados, a quienes se supone tenían que espiar, habían salido.

Dino se alejó de él como si Hibari quemara. Como si fuera corrosivo, un veneno del que tenía que alejarse a toda costa. Su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación, y su expresión, _su expresión_. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de deseo, y segundos después, una sonrisa insolente y casi cruel se dibujó en su rostro.

Era un carnívoro. Y por primera vez, Hibari se sintió como la presa.

Fue sólo un instante, un instante para luego regresar a la normalidad. Unas milésimas de segundo. Momentos después, el jefe Cavallone lo volvió a llamar como si nada hubiera pasado, siguiendo a Romario mientras Kyoya trataba de entender que había sucedido, con su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Ahí inició. Ese extraño juego entre coqueteos, amistad y odio.

Dino lo podía mirar con la dulzura más grande del mundo y luego dedicarle una sonrisa sardónica, las dos cosas en el intervalo de un segundo. Podía rozar su mano para luego negarse a mirarlo toda la tarde. Podía abrazarlo como si Kyoya fuera un peluche para luego, seductoramente, susúrrale su nombre en el oído y después despacharlo como un vil don nadie.

Y él se podía quejar, podía gruñir, podía reprocharle o demostrar indignación. No importaba, seguía participando en ese teatrillo que ambos habían montado para evitar explicaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando, tanto en el asunto del asesinato como en la innegable atracción y deseo que sentían mutuamente.

Era ese juego de tirar y aflojar el que empezaba a no soportar.

No soportaba que estando tan cerca de él, pudiera Dino romper tan sencillo los avances y la conexión que habían establecido para después tratarlo casi con desprecio.

Se convenció, lo vio por fin: Dino era alguien de temer. Muy dentro de sí era manipulador y frio, analizaba a la gente y a la situación, actuando según sus intereses. Sagaz y siempre en alerta. No había nada sin meditar que hacía o decía, siempre buscando meterse en la mente de su oponente para saber que pensaba, buscando lo mismo que él ocultaba en su interior.

No era muy diferente al propio Rokudo Mukuro. Incluso más peligroso porque sabía cómo ocultarlo.

¿Qué esperaba? Era el jefe de una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas no sólo de Italia, sino del mundo. Por supuesto que tenía que ser así.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Y lo más indignante de todo, _es que le atraía cada vez más._

Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea que Dino Cavallone desapareciere, tal vez así podría al fin descansar en paz y dejar de pensar en él. Pero que eso ocurriese significaría vivir en una pesadilla perpetua -aunque admitir eso fuera un golpe directo en el orgullo-, y no estaba preparado para eso. Nunca lo estaría.

* * *

El final fue en una noche.

Una muy mala noche para él.

La espalda se arqueó, vio como las largas piernas envolvían la cadera ajena, el pecho voluptuoso subía y bajaba al ritmo de una excitada respiración y los labios rojos temblaban.

Reconoció a la mujer. Aún con los cabellos despeinados y la ropa a medio quitar. ¿Cómo se llamaba? _Rosa Scalanetti_ o algo así. Su nombre era una nimiedad si tenía en cuenta que estaba viendo como dicha mujer parecía estar a punto de tener _ese tipo de relaciones_ con el jefe Cavallone.

Mal momento para asomarse a la habitación de Dino para dejarle unos documentos. Sin embargo, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría dejar la puerta entre abierta de su cuarto cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo con alguien?

Hibari sintió que su pecho se desgarraba, fibra a fibra.

Dino lo volteó a ver. Sus ojos llenos de terror.

Hibari salió de la mansión y mordió hasta la muerte a todo aquel que se le interpuso en su camino.

* * *

Era estúpido.

Demasiado estúpido.

La joven recepcionista del hotel parecía estar más que dispuesta a "consolarlo", con su falda demasiado corta y su largo cabello rubio -como el de él, _como el de él_ -, y ahí estaba el guardián más fuerte de Vongola, con raspones en sus manos de tanto de golpear las paredes, con la mirada de un herbívoro lastimado, e imaginando que era él a quien Dino tocaba y no a la perfectamente proporcionada y agraciada por la naturaleza, Rosa Scalanetti.

¿Lo peor? Sólo con imaginárselo ya sentía su corazón desbocarse.

¿Lo mejor? Le dolía más de lo que lo disfrutaba. Además, no había hecho un acto tan degradante como llorar, ya era un logro.

Por cierto, esa fue la más horrible masturbación de su vida.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — gruñó, mostró los dientes — Si el Haneuma te envió…

— El jefe no me envió — por supuesto que no, y eso era otro golpe para su alta autoestima — ¿Podemos hablar? Hay varias cosas que quiero contarte, mereces saberlo.

Hibari abrió por completo la puerta y dejó a Romario entrar.

Por mucho que lo odiaba, tenía curiosidad.

* * *

Dino parecía tan alegre en las fotos, destellando su habitual dulzura y sonriendo como si fuera también un niño, como los que tenía a su alrededor, sonrientes y expectantes a que siguiera con la historia de Pinocho que el Cavallone tenía en sus manos.

— No sabemos cómo las obtuvieron, pero no tardaremos mucho — Romario sonrió de medio lado — A Rosa se le va demasiado la boca cuando está _necesitada_ y con unas copas de más.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Todo empezó cuando nos enviaron esas fotos — explicó — Con una amenaza. El jefe se sintió terrible. Los niños son de un orfanato, los había estado visitando desde hace un tiempo para alegrarlos, después de todo, él sabe lo que se siente perder a tus padres.

Hibari se movió en su silla, incomodo.

— Pensaba que por su culpa, los niños estaban en peligro. Gracias a un estudio buscando ADN y huellas, pudimos saber quién las envió y… — Romario suspiró — Ya te imaginas lo que hicimos.

— Los mataron. A quienes enviaron las fotos — no era una pregunta, era una afirmación — Aunque supongo que el herbívoro se negó al principio, sin embargo, conociendo a la mafia…

— No quedaba otra opción. Correcto — sus manos empezaron a temblar, Hibari tuvo un mal presentimiento — Sin embargo, parece que no estaban solos. Unos días después, varios de esos niños fueron encontrados muertos en la avenida contigua en donde está la mansión, y cuando el jefe se puso de rodillas para poder verlos mejor, un francotirador le disparó. Por milímetros, milímetros y la bala se hubiera incrustado en su corazón.

El hombre mayor parecía estar a punto de llorar. El propio Hibari sintió como si una fuerza de descomunal tamaño le apretaba el pecho ante la posibilidad de un Dino muerto.

Ya no lo odiaba tanto.

— El Décimo Vongola se enteró, Reborn se lo dijo — continuó — Sé que habló con el jefe durante horas sobre eso. Es uno de los pocos que sabe que sucedió, ni siquiera el arcobaleno conoce tanto como él. Al final, Tsunayoshi lo convenció de al menos aceptar una protección por parte de Vongola.

Hibari hizo una nota mental de luego morder hasta la muerte a Sawada. _Debió_ de haberle comunicado todo en vez de dejarlo a la deriva, por más secreto que fuera.

— Hubiera visto al jefe cuando descubrió que iba a ser usted quien vendría. Era todo un remolino andante, por una parte estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, por otra, preocupado de que le pasara algo.

— ¿Preocupado? — interrumpió — ¿Por qué estaría preocupado? Me puedo defender lo suficientemente bien, gracias.

Romario rio.

— Él mismo lo entrenó, por supuesto que lo sabe — y antes de que Hibari volviera interrumpir, alzó una mano y lo calló — Pero no se le puede culpar a alguien por preocuparse por la persona a quien quiere, ¿no cree?

Parpadeó una, varias veces. Trataba de procesar el significado de las palabras y no podía, o tal vez no quería, no del todo.

— Sé que no debería meterme, ni estoy en condiciones de opinar — suspiró y se llevó una mano a los cabellos que ya empezaban a teñirse de blanco — Pero le pido que lo perdone. Ahora no sabe qué hacer, lo quiere tener cerca y a la vez lejos, por miedo de que pueda perderlo. De ahí su comportamiento tan… — buscó la palabra — Errático.

— ¿Errático? — no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran más fuertes y con claro tono de sarcasmo — Se estaba acostando con esa Rosa cuando-

— La estaba seduciendo, para que le revelara lo que sabía. De ella conseguimos información de las fotos que están en sus manos. Hay claros indicios de que su familia puede ser la otra que está implicada en esto. Es la opción más eficaz aparte de las armas. ¡Así es este negocio! — gritó, Hibari lo miró fijamente, con sorpresa — Nosotros se lo sugerimos, varios de los altos mandos casi se lo exigieron. Fue nuestra culpa, ¿sí? No lo odie por eso, no lo soportaría.

El celular de Romario vibró. Instantes después, el de la Nube.

Cuando Romario contestó, se escuchaba mucha estática y disparos detrás de la otra línea. Cuando lo hizo Hibari, la voz entrecortada de Tetsuya Kusakabe, quien había arribado a la mansión el día anterior y se había quedado, hizo que Hibari Kyoya dejara caer el teléfono al piso, el cual se rompió, y saltara por la ventana para no perder ni un segundo.

" _¡Kyo-san! Ata- … Llamas-… Dino Cava-… herido"._

* * *

Todo estaba silencioso. Como si las explosiones, las llamas y los gritos de la gente carbonizada no existieran, como si a todo se le hubiera quitado el sonido. Una grotesca película muda.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta. Las escenas pasando demasiado despacio, tanto que se podía ver la cara de las personas contrayéndose de dolor, cuadro a cuadro. Figuras distorsionadas, cubiertas de un color carmesí y cuyas expresiones de dolor se desvanecían en medio de las llamas que los volvían cenizas o demonios con la piel expuesta. El fuego carcomía todo aquello que no hiciera por escapar.

 _Él_ estaba frio, pese al calor avasallador que devoraba la mansión.

 _Él_ estaba pintado de rojo, combinando con las llamas naranjas que quemaban.

 _Él_ estaba inconsciente, Hibari no podía ver que su pecho se moviera, y tenía miedo de checar si su corazón latía.

 _Él_ estaba al borde de la muerte. Dino, ese estúpido caballo, su Dino estaba tan cerca de morir…

¿O ya lo había hecho?

¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar que lo hirieran tanto?

¿Cómo se atrevía a ser asesinado por alguien que no fuera Hibari? ¡Sólo él tenía ese derecho, nadie más!

Cuando el sonido volvió, lo único que escuchó, lo único que se sobreponía a todo el demás ruido, era su propia voz quebrada que lo llamaba, que le rogaba, que pronunciaba su nombre como si con eso pudiera hacer que viviera.

Tan lamentable. Tan desesperado.

" _¿Por qué nunca me dices por mi nombre Kyoya?"_

Ahora lo hacía, lo estaba haciendo. Lo repetía tantas veces mientras lo tomaba en brazos y empapaba su rostro con lágrimas, las cuales lavaban la sangre que ensombrecía sus bellas facciones.

— _Dino, Dino, Dino_ — una y otra vez, otra vez — _Dino, Dino_ , despierta. ¡Despierta, herbívoro insolente!

Y estaba llorando, esta vez sí estaba llorando. Por qué un mundo sin Dino era la peor pesadilla que tenía, porque eso era inconcebible.

E iba a destrozar a quienes se atrevieron a darle una perspectiva de ese mundo.

* * *

Gran parte de su piel la tenía ya al rojo vivo, descubierta, chamuscada. Sus músculos le dolían y tenía varios huesos rotos.

Aun así se seguía moviendo. Mientras todos los demás escapaban, aliados y enemigos, él seguía ahí, sin dejar de golpear, descuartizar, maldecir. Su alrededor estaba lleno de cadáveres sanguinolentos, masas de carne con aspecto repulsivo.

La mujer dio su último grito cuando Hibari estampó su cabeza contra el suelo, y aunque estaba muerta, siguió haciéndole heridas, siguió golpeando con furia. Porque por su culpa Dino estaba así, por su culpa todo paso, por su culpa él…

— _¡Kyoya!_

Su voz, era su voz.

— ¡ _Kyoya_! — una suave mano tomó las suyas, demasiado tensas y heridas por los golpes, deteniéndolo. Detrás, sintió como alguien lo acercaba a sí, otra mano se dirigió hacia sus ojos, tapándole la vista para evitar que siguiera viendo a la muñeca rota que ahora era su presa. Para evitar que siguiera destrozando un cuerpo que ya no tenía forma — _Kyoya, basta. Oh por Dios, esto es mi culpa. Perdóname, Kyoya, perdóname._

Dino. Era Dino.

Podía sentir su cuerpo tembloroso sosteniendo el suyo. Su respiración en su nuca, sus lágrimas mojando su ropa y su voz diciendo su nombre.

Dino seguía vivo.

Una mariposa azul, ingenua criatura que se metió a la mansión en el momento equivocado, se desvaneció en el aire, quemada por las llamas.

Segundos después, Hibari se desmayó.

* * *

— Te morderé hasta la muerte.

— ¡H-hibari-san! ¡¿Es lo primero que dices al despertar?!

— No me dijiste todo lo que había pasado, por eso, mereces ser mordido hasta la muerte.

— ¡E-espera!

Un dolor de mil agujas enterrándose al mismo tiempo por todo su cuerpo apenas se intentó mover, lo paró en seco. Tsunayoshi, notando lo que sucedió, se acercó más a la cama mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

— Sigues demasiado herido, no te esfuerces.

— Tonterías.

— Hibari-san, por favor…

— Necesito-

— ¡Ya es suficiente!— le gritó, frunciendo el ceño. Los años lo habían ayudado a ser menos temeroso — Acabas de despertar luego de estar una semana dormido, sólo tranquilízate, ¿sí?

* * *

Platicando con el omnívoro de Sawada, descubrió que Rosa y su familia no eran sólo unos simples secuaces, sino todo el cerebro detrás.

Los Scalanetti estaban enojados por el apresamiento de su líder, el hermano de Rosa, Eduardo. La policía lo apresó por contrabando de drogas gracias a la ayuda de los Cavallone, quienes al igual que los Vongola, estaban en contra del uso de ellas. La familia había quedado en manos de Rosa, bajo disgusto y decepción de varios -no es sorpresa que en la mafia las mujeres eran subestimadas, aunque fueran ellas quienes más sabían y quienes más seguían las reglas, ironía-.

Rosa inició una venganza contra los Cavallone, especialmente Dino, por quien se sentía atraída y por quien no le molestaba pasar una noche juntos antes de matarlo. _Bravo._

No contaba con que Dino la iba a abandonar justo después de ver a Hibari salir de la mansión. Y fue esa rabieta lo que la hizo dejar su plan inicial y ordenar un ataque.

Terminaron siendo destruidos por Hibari. Los sobrevivientes, apresados por Vongola, cuyo líder, el Décimo, se encontraba sumamente enojado de que se atrevieran a atacar a su hermano mayor.

Dino fue quien detuvo a Hibari. Cuando Kyoya no era más que una bestia controlada por la ira, él no le tuvo miedo y le paró, _sollozó_ por haberlo puesto en tal situación.

Necesitaba verlo, aclarar las malditas cosas de una vez.

Terminar con el jodido juego que habían iniciado y encarar la verdad.

* * *

— Me gustas.

— ¿Perdón?

Suspiró. Por la expresión que tenía Dino en esos momentos parecía que estaba hablando con un fantasma y no con alguien vivo.

— Me gustas — repitió. Claro, conciso. Para que no quedara ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones o hubiera algún malentendido — No esperes que diga algo tan degradante como un "te amo", no he caído tan bajo. Confórmate con eso.

Ya había sido suficiente con tener que aceptarlo. Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la Nube Vongola, se había rebajado al nivel de un inútil herbívoro al admitir que sentía algo por una persona, algo más que la simple adrenalina de la pelea con la que todo había empezado.

Había caído, y muy profundo.

— K-kyoya-

— Sólo venía a decirlo — se dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a un confundido Kusakabe que tenía la boca tan abierta que era una sorpresa como las moscas no habían entrado todavía en ella. A unos metros de distancia, Tsuna lo miraba igual de sorprendido, pasando su vista de Hibari a Dino, quien era el más estupefacto de todos.

Sus subordinados no estaban cerca, por lo que cuando el jefe Cavallone dio un paso adelante para tratar de detenerlo, se tropezó con una de sus vendas y cayó de cara al suelo. Por suerte, estaban en el pasto del jardín de la mansión Vongola, donde se hospedaban todos hasta que la de la familia Cavallone estuviera reparada, y el golpe fue suavizado por la hierba.

Tsuna gritó y fue corriendo a ayudar a Dino. Hibari sonrió y siguió caminando.

* * *

Unos insistentes, molestos y repetitivos golpes en su puerta, a las 12:00 de la noche, lo despertaron y lo hicieron gruñir de fastidio. Si era quien pensaba, no se iba a detener sólo por que estuviera lastimado.

Abrió la puerta, y antes si quiera de poder mover un musculo, fue apresado por unos brazos que lo inmovilizaron y unos labios que sabían a miel que lo callaron.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese golpetear en su pecho que hacía eco en todo su ser y lo convertía en algo tan frágil como el cristal, que si no fuera porque estaba siendo sostenido con tanto cuidado y delicadeza en esos momentos, ya estaría roto.

Los ojos cafés lo miraron con anhelo, y cuando Dino liberó su boca para hablar, parecía estar al borde de la desesperación.

— Me gustas. Te amo. Kyoya, por favor. Perdóname. Quédate conmigo. Lo siento. Soy un imbécil. Te lastimé. Quiero estar contigo. Déjame remediarlo. Por favor, _mi preciosa ave_ — las palabras salieron atropelladas, una detrás de otra, tan juntas que apenas si se lograban entender.

Decidió callarlo volviendo a juntar sus labios.

Lo entendía, y se quedaría ahí aunque eso significara ser un masoquista de primera.

* * *

Contradicciones, siempre había contradicciones cuando se trataba de Dino.

Porque podía ser dulce y salvaje a la vez. Podía ser cariñoso y pasional. Podía tocarlo como si fuera un tesoro invaluable que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, dejarlo sin aire y hacer que sintiera que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

Tan tentador. Tan exquisito.

La misma adrenalina que la batalla, la diferencia era que eso era mucho más íntimo. Mucho más frágil también.

Reposó su mano en el abdomen ajeno, a pesar de las vendas que había ahí, podía sentir sus músculos, su respiración. El sudor caía por la piel bronceada.

— Kyoya…

— Destrózame — le pidió. Sólo él tenía el derecho de hacerlo — Destrózame y vuelve a juntarme.

No necesitó volverlo a pedir. Dino lo hizo.

Lo destrozó cuando estuvo dentro de él, acallando su quejido con un beso que sabía agridulce. Lo hizo perder la razón con cada movimiento, al punto de hacerlo rogar por más. Y lo reconstruyó cuando permitió que lo besara cuando se perdió en la punta del placer.

Ya no había regreso. Y tampoco es como si quisiera regresar.

* * *

— Di tu nombre.

— ¿Qué?

— Di tu nombre. Sólo quiero escucharlo.

Era la petición más rara que se le podía hacer a alguien luego de despertar al lado de esa persona, con el sol filtrándose por las cortinas y los pájaros cantando fuera.

— Dino — le dio el gusto, sin embargo, ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado, confuso — ¿Por qué…?

Se calló y abrió los ojos. En ese momento, Hibari supo que no tenía que explicar nada, el haneuma ya lo había entendido.

Ni siquiera la noche anterior, la Nube se había atrevido a llamar al jefe Cavallone por su nombre, por mucho que lo deseó. No podía, no cuando siempre que intentaba decirlo sólo recordaba su propia voz entrecortada y gutural por el llanto cuando creyó que ese tonto lo había abandonado. Y pensó que podía lograr opacar ese recuerdo con la voz de Dino en ese acento italiano que tanto le quedaba, diciendo su propio nombre.

— ¿Estás-

— ¡Hibari-san! — la puerta se abrió de golpe — ¡Dino-san no está en su cuarto! ¿Lo has-

Fue un momento incomodo en el que el jefe Vongola los miró a ambos, estupefacto. Luego, el rostro de Tsunayoshi se volvió completamente rojo y el bochorno se filtraba, claro como el agua, en su rostro. Dino sintió una vergüenza enorme, Hibari sólo arqueó una ceja.

— Me doy cuenta que no está en su cuarto — respondió.

Tsuna gritó de pura y simple pena. El "¡Hieee!" retumbó por toda la mansión.

— ¡PERDÓN! — exclamó, su cara de la misma tonalidad que el cabello del guardián de la tormenta de la primera generación — ¡LAMENTO INTERRUMPIR!

— T-tsuna, ¡espera!

Y mientras Tsunayoshi batallaba con la vergüenza y quería salir corriendo, Dino se disculpaba por preocuparlo y utilizar uno de los cuartos de la mansión Vongola para _eso_ , y varios de los demás guardianes se acercaban con curiosidad, Hibird salió por detrás del Décimo Vongola y revoloteó hasta donde estaba su amo. Hibari no lo había visto en un tiempo, aunque estaba seguro de que siempre estuvo ahí, acompañándolo.

— _Hibari, Haneuma Dino_ — cantó el pequeño pájaro.

Hibari decidió volver a acostarse en la cama, ignorando las varias voces que ya se empezaban a mezclarse en la habitación. Prefirió concentrarse en la voz de Dino diciendo su propio nombre.

Sonaba tan bien.

— Hey, Haneuma — lo llamó. Dino volteó a verlo — Para la próxima, llámame por tu nombre — al menos, hasta que ese recuerdo se perdiera y desapareciera de su mente. Y también, al menos hasta que pudiera respirar con normalidad cuando el Cavallone dijera _Kyoya_.

* * *

 _Yo debería de estar actualizando mis otros fics en vez de ponerme a escribir algo nuevo. Pero la idea se me vino de pronto a la cabeza y no me resistí._

 _He de admitir que batalle algo con las personalidades, pero espero que hayan quedado aceptables._

 _El título está inspirado en el libro del mismo título, de André Aciman._

 _Saludos a todos los fantasmas de por aquí en el fandom. Se les quiere, gracias por leer._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
